The Lion King: The Disgraceful Prince II: Don't Let Go
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: A couple of months has passed since Mheetu joined his sister's pride. Since then the son of Scar has been feeling doubtful about his importance. But when his new nephew is born with the world looking down on him, will the disgraceful prince be able to help him or will another Scar be born?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Welcome back to the second installment of Disgraceful Prince. I'm co-writing with a friend who is also to lazy to create his own account. But enough of my ramblings, here's the first chapter to the second part of Disgraceful Prince.

**Disgraceful Prince II**

Months has passed since the disgraceful prince, Mheetu joined his sister's pride. Since then Queen Kiara divorced her former lover and took her bethroled as her new mate. Now Queen Kiara and King Kopa ruled happily and fairly. At this particularly time Mheetu laid on the very top of Pride Rock looking at the sun rise. A deep sigh left the creamy brown lion's muzzle. As he thought about all that has happened, his little sister is expecting her second cub. A smile tugged at his lighter cream muzzle. His green blue eyes turned up at the sight of a grey and blue hornbill.

"Zazu"

"His highness, King Kopa wish for your assistant on the northern border."

Mheetu nodded before standing and stretching. With a yawn, the prince headed down the slope.

-O-

On the jungle outskirts life was far from being any where close to the Pridelanders. Vitani growled as she dodged a attack from a gun barrel grey lion. Nyeusi snarled before turning his body and charged. The light tan lioness leapt on a low branch before pouncing on the male's back. Sending Nyeusi to the ground, Vitani stood triumphantly on the older male.

"Well done Vitani."

The light tan lioness stepped off the lion and bowed with Nyeusi following. The old black lioness walked over to the young lioness and lifted her head up with a colorless paw.

"I need a favorite...dearie"

Vitani instantly felt scared before replying. "What would that be?"

Vero casted a smile at the gun barrel grey lion before looking back at the light tan lioness. "I need you and Nyeusi to have a cub."

Both Vitani and Nyeusi's eyes widen were they might pop out of their sockets. The two starred at Vero in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Vero!"

The old black lioness snarled at the younger male. "I'm very serious, numbskull! You are choosen to conceive a cub. Not only by me but it was Zira's last wish before we went to war"

Vitani's eyes widen in shock and surprise at this new information. The light tan lioness inhaled and exhaled as her head was lowered.

"For mother"

Vero smiled before exiting the cave. "Good. Also remember...we need a female. Males are useless, traitors"

Nyeusi frowned at the retreating form of Vero before looking at Vitani. Vitani sighed deeply before standing and heading towards the cave entrance.

"Let's get this over with. I know where we could go without any interruptions."

Nyeusi looked like he was going to tell the younger lioness something but decided against it and just followed Vitani to her private area.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks for the review CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter two, enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince II**

The sun shined brightly over the now peaceful Pride Lands. Mheetu smiled and nodded at the animals that bid him a good morning as he made his way to the north border. Soon a dark golden lion appeared in his vision.

"Morning your highness" the creamy brown lion smiled

Kopa rolled his pale green eyes before starting to walk away. Mheetu at his side, his ears perked knowing a conversation was coming.

"Mheetu, is everything alright?"

Mheetu moved his green blue eyes from a grazing herd of zebra to his older brother with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Kopa sighed before looking ahead. "Kiara is worried about you. She said that you look down recently."

Mheetu was taken back. Yes he had been feeling low lately but he was sure not be a problem. But heres is his little sister and she noticed. He wasn't the only son of Scar but he get all the heat because of his eyes. Most of the pride still don't forgive his father what he did and take their opinions on him. But he could care less of those...Mheetu's thoughts was cut off by a loud roar. The two brothers shared a look before running off towards Pride Rock.

-O-

Standing at the peak was a very pregnant Kiara. Her amber eyes scanned the gathering of her pride and subjects. A smile formed as her eyes landed on her mate and brother. Turning to face the gathered animals and lions the queen stated what she wanted.

"I asked you all to come here because I have something special to announce. I have been thinking and I need a advisor, a second in command..."

Kyra and Kovu had hope in their eyes. Khairi snorted before looking back at his sister.

"...I have chosen Prince Mheetu to be that special lion. He and his family are second in command. If King Kopa or myself can't be there than it's up to Prince Mheetu. You're dismissed"

After Kiara roared and the animals left, chaos erupted from half of the pride.

"You can't be serious!"

"He's not worthy!"

Kovu growled before storming up Pride Rock and blocked the exhausting queen's path to the nursery cave.

"Are you stupid! You choose that thing over me...your sister!"

Kiara sighed deeply before wincing from pain in her lowered stomach. "Kovu...please"

Kovu growled before blocking her path again. Down below Kopa and Mheetu growled at the scene before running into action. Kopa head butted the former king, sending the brown lion sailing. Mheetu helped his sister towards the cave as everyone else stand by and waited.

-O-

Vitani sighed as she laid in the cave entrance watching the pride train. She cast her blue eyes to her budging stomach.

"I hope you're worth all this"

"Vitani..."

The light tan lioness moved her eyes from her stomach to the direction of the voice to see Vero.

"How's our future queen?"

Vitani snorted. "A pain"

"Well you have a few weeks to go. Then our princess will be born." then a dark look graced over to old lioness' face. "It better be a girl or it will be your life"

Vitani gulped as the black lioness snarled and left. Of all the times she been in danger, she was truly afraid for her life. She casted another glance at her stomach and prayed.

"Please let you be a girl"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you're interested. Here's chapter four, enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince II**

It has been hours since Queen Kiara went into labor. Loud painful roar left the warmth of the nursery cave. Followed by heavy breathing as they hurried out of the cave. Mylah sat down once at the peak trying to calm her racing heart. Her ears twitched at the sound of a amused chuckle.

"To much for you"

The creamy brown teen rolled her stormy blue sea eyes before looking to her side. Where a young golden lion sat.

"Don't start Kari. You have no idea what it's like in there."

Kari laughed before ducking, missing the paw that went sailing in his direction. Mylah growled at the older lion before looking behind her at the sound of her father.

"Mylah, Kari. It's over"

Mylah rolled her eyes at the smirk Kari was giving her. The creamy brown teen stood and headed for the nursery cave not before hitting the prince in the face with the end of her tail.

"Hey!"

-O-

Mheetu walked in the cave, ignoring the dirty looks of Kyra, Kovu, Johari and Nala. Once Kiara's eyes landed on her brother she smiled.

"You're the first besides our grandmother and Sarabi to see him."

Mheetu nuzzled his sister. "I'm honored"

Kiara moved her paws to revealed a brown cub. Everyone gasped minus the few who had sense. Mheetu looked up and growled at them before looking back at his nephew.

"He's beautiful, Kiara"

The creamy brown lion nuzzled the cub and from feeling his uncle's touch the new prince opened his eyes to reveal emerald green orbs. Growls and snarls were heard through out the cave. Mufasa whipped his head around and roared causing them to shut up. But causing the cub to cry. Mheetu growled under his breath before picking his nephew up and placing him in his paws.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright Kellan"

Kiara raised a eyebrow at her brother. "Kellan?"

Mheetu chuckled lightly. "Sorry. It means strong."

Kiara lowered her eyebrow and smiled. "I love it"

"As do I" Kopa purred by his mate's side.

Mheetu smiled at his nephew and silently promising to never let anyone harm him like he has been.

-O-

On the outskirts of the jungle Vitani had been in labor for hours. Outside Vitani's sat Vero as the gun barrel grey lion paced. The black lioness snarled at the younger male.

"Stop that! It's annoying!"

Nyeusi sighed before looking at the cave entrance where Yuna walked out with a tired look.

"Queen Vero, the cub is here"

Vero trotted into the cave with Nyeusi following. Once in front of the light tan lioness the black lioness snarled.

"Well..."

Vitani sighed. "It's a girl..."

Vero raised a eyebrow and growled. "And"

Vero's brown eyes widen as Vitani moved her paws to reveal a golden cub. Vero's breath caught in her throat at the cub. But she shook her head and smiled.

"Your father is related to Mufasa after all. Who has a golden coat. But on a lighter note, I decided that you may name the chosen one"

"Malkia...It means queen"

Vero smiled at the small cub, her brown eyes glistened with glee. "What a perfect name, dearie"


End file.
